One Thing Can Change All: A Future Book
by Heart53eartH
Summary: Team Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade suddenly find themselves forced to read and perhaps change the future for the better. They read about Naruto's future as well as the future of Obito's sister, Sidra Uchiha. MinaKushi, ObiRin, NaruHina, DiaSid(OCxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please don't judge me to harshly.**

 **This story is a collaboration with my fanfiction friend Ambernightdazer416. It's a reading the future type of story, only the twist includes some OC and changing of some future events in later chapters. It's also kinda Obito-centric later for reasons I'll get to in later chapters. For now let's get started with the story!**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

 **Characters** **reading the future Or Author Notes**

Minato Namikaze ran through the streets of Konoha like a yellow flash. Some could mistake him for a lightning bolt that pasted by. His use of seals were placed all over the village of Konohagakure so he could travel around easily. Minato reached the training fields, his genin team, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara were already there waiting for him to arrive so they could begin their daily training.

"I swear Minato-sensei, Obito's tardiness is rubbing off on you." Kakashi bluntly stated making Obito shake his fist at him. "HEY!" The angry Uchiha said back. Rin gently pushed the 2 away from each other before they could get on each other's throats like they always do. "Calm down." Kakashi and Obito turned away from each other with a scoff.

"Well we should get started then." Minato happily said, just then a fireball blast came in. Minato had gotten out of the way, however the 3 genin were knocked down. Obito on top of Kakashi. "Get off me dobe!" Kakashi said pushing Obito off him. "Oww." Obito landed hard on his face. Rin helped him up and cleared the dirt of his goggles which kept the dust from his eyes. "Who are you?" Minato said looking at the figure before him. A person about 20 years old in age, maybe 6 feet tall. He had a cloak covering his face except for his mouth which did not distinguish the person. The figure said nothing and casted a jutsu that pierced the sky with blinding light and shot like a beam. The 4 shinobi covered their eyes to shield themselves from the light when the light stopped the man was gone and it seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"What ... just ... happened?" Obito asked cluelessly. "I don't even know myself." Kakashi said back. "Are you okay?" Rin asked looking for any injuries with the 2. "No, but thanks Rin." Obito said as the genin 3 stood up. The 4 shinobi looked around doing a scan of the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly another vortex appeared in the sky, through it came Kushina Uzumaki. "AHH!" Minato moved quickly and caught her from falling out of the sky. "Oh, thank you Minato." Kushina said catching her breath. "No problem, the least I could do." From the vortex also appeared Jiraiya and Tsunade, two of the legendary sannin. "AHH!" Jiraiya lands hard on Minato as he set down Kushina. "Owwwww." Minato said groaning. "Sorry about that...hehehe." Jiraiya said chuckling. Tsunade hit the ground with a large crash landing on her feet she wasn't injured in any way.

"Are you all okay?" Obito asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Tsunade replied. "I'm not." Minato groaning said. "Oh sorry." Jiraiya noticed he was still sitting on Minato's back. Tsunade smacked him in the face. "A good sensei doesn't sit on his student!" Tsunade angrily said. "Sorry..." Jiraiya sheepishly said. Minato continued to observe the area. "Hmm." Minato runs right into an invisible wall. "Wait. It's like I can't walk through this?" Minato took a few steps back. He throws 5 shuriken at the place he though something invisible was. The shuriken hit the force field like nothing and just fell down motionless.

"We're trapped." Minato said. "It's here too." Rin said pointing at another area where the force field was there. "And here." Kakashi also said pointing. "We're stuck!" Obito groaned. "Oh suck it up." Kakashi cooly said. "URGH!" Obito was going to pummel him, but Rin held him back.

"Hmm? Huh?" Jiraiya catches a book that feel from the sky. "What's this?" Jiraiya reads the title of the book he held, other then the title the book was orange with no other pictures.

 **The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki and the tale of the Akuzura**

"Sounds interesting." Tsunade mentions. "Since we're stuck here we might as well read it." Jiraiya said. "Hmm a note?" The first page had a note in the pages.

 **Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, Rin. Sorry for trapping you in this force field, but I had to so you would read this book. It's about the future, in the future something terrible has happened, I only can hope you can change the future, read this to find out about the future, change it for the better. If you refuse to read the book the force field will implode.**

...

...

This got silence among all of them.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Obito said freaking out. "No, no, it's only if we don't read the book, so let's read it." Kakashi assured. Jiraiya continued.

 **Oh by the way, just kidding, it won't implode.**

Obito face-faulted. The others laughed a little at Obito's overreaction.

 **Just to be sure, this force field won't lift until you finish the book. Don't worry, while you're here time outside will stand still. When you leave it will only have been about second or two in the real world so take all the time you need.**

"Well at least whoever's doing this is kind enough to do that." Kushina mentions. "I'll start reading." Jiraiya reads.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **A young girl, black hair and a lovely black rose was in her hair. She was on the ground though, dust all over her black mini dress. "HMMF! You thought you could be a great ninja, you can't even unlock your power, the power that you should me before. I guess failure runs in the family, how could you also be a failure." The man kicked her again making her cry. "This clan has no use for people with tears, you are as useless as your brother." The girl sobbed for only a few more minutes and then collapsed.**

 **Sometimes you should never underestimate the weak, they just might get you back.**

 **"This is bad, but then again, it's time for a little payback. They'll never know."**

"SERIOUSLY THEY GIVE US NO INFORMATION!" Obito said angrily that they didn't even know where or who that was. "Calm down, we'll find out later." Kakashi said assuringly. "Do you think this girl is Naruto?" Obito asked. "No, Naruto is a boy's name." Tsunade said.

"Forget that! Whoever is treating this girl like that should be a criminal!" Kushina yelled out. "Yes, you're right, whoever this girl is. I feel pity for her." Jiraiya added on. The others agreed with him.

 **Uchiha Complex, Midnight**

 **Dead bodies were around, blood on the floors of the streets of the once busy complex were now dust and blood. Not a single person alive within miles. Wind blew strong and a small child ran through the streets gasping for air and crying. His name, Sasuke Uchiha.**

As Jiraiya stopped reading everyone turned to Obito all with worried expressions on their faces. "No...no...NO!" Obito yelled out screaming and then broke down into tears. "Obito?" Rin went over to her friend comforting him. "I swear, whoever killed my clan will pay!" Obito yelled out shaking his fist. He didn't even notice, but his Sharingan was now active.

"You activated your Sharingan." Minato pointed out. "Huh?" Obito realized it just then, he had been trying to activate his Sharingan for years and it took this to activate it.

 **Sasuke stopped at the end of the street to see another boy, about 13 or so. He was standing darkly over the area, blood on his blade. "WHY ITACHI WHY!" Sasuke yelled out crying and collapsed.**

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Isn't that Fugaku and Mikoto's newborn son?" Kushina asked. "Yes." Minato responded. "He was just born a few years ago. He's about 5 years old now." Tsunade did the math. "So that means this takes place 8 years in the future and the time with Naruto is 13 years from now."

"So the Uchiha clan is murdered, by their own prodigy?" Kakashi bluntly said making Obito feel upset even more.

 **"I did it, to test my skills." Itachi said making Sasuke's heart break.**

"That doesn't seem right." Minato mentions. "Why would an Uchiha kill all Uchiha, men, women and children just to test his skills?" Kushina nodded. "Yes, you're right. There must be some other reason."

 **"Foolish little brother. I'll let you live for now, but one day, when you possess the same eyes as me, come and find me, exact your revenge." Itachi then left his brother to collapse.**

"So Fugaku has another son." Jiraiya stated.

 **"DIE!" Massive flames exploded from one of the houses of the Uchiha complex.**

 **"NO, NO, NO!" Those were the last words of and** **Minzoku Uchiha and** **Siandara Uchiha, death with their eyes torn out.**

"My parents..." Obito said without saying more. "Why Itachi?" Obito stuttered.

"We don't know it was Itachi." Kakashi said. "Whoever did this sounds like he or she might have a horrible grudge against them. For an Uchiha death by having their eyes torn out is the most painful death of them all. I don't think Itachi would rip out all of the Uchiha's eyes. Someone else did this."

 **"Failure huh, you won't call me a failure anymore." The figure disappeared.**

"That sounds like..." Rin turned her head to face Obito. "What? ME?" Obito gasped. "You're the only failure in the Uchiha." Kakashi said making Obito angry, but even so Kakashi was right. Obito did think of himself like a failure, his father was one to thoroughly express that. "This is 8 years in the future, so you're 20 years old by then. It wouldn't be impossible for you to be a strong rogue ninja by then." Tsunade mentions. "Not exactly, don't you remember, that girl from earlier was also a so called failure." Minato brings up. "With her features she might be an Uchiha too. That man who was torturing her might be her father. And if her father is Obito's father, then that makes her Obito's sister."

Obito wondered, "But I don't have a sister." Jiraiya mentions, "This is 8 years in the future. It's not impossible for another child to be born from your parents. But to kill both your parents even at the age of 8, she doesn't seem like a failure." Kakashi adds on, "Though it makes sense, if her brother is also a failure, then..." Obito was then restrained by Rin from pummeling Kakashi into the ground. "Wait. If my father was torturing my sister, wouldn't I step in?" Obito asked. "I don't know, maybe you're preoccupied, there's a whole world of reasons." Minato responds. "Keep reading."

'You're a failure to the Uchiha!' Those words echoed to Obito over and over, he just couldn't imagine a kind and gentle sister being beaten by his father while he was elsewhere.

 **It was another day in the village hidden in the leaves, the sun was out and a young boy was running through the streets laughing. "HAHA, you won't catch me!" This boy was young, he had spiky sun blond hair and he wore a shirt with a red spiral on the back.**

 **"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET BACK HERE!" The 2 chunin who were chasing him said.**

"Uzumaki?" Kushina questioned. "There are no Uzumaki named Naruto. So is he my son?" Minato shrugged. "Yes it would seem so. It would seem he's got my hair color." Kushina hugged Minato tight. "We have a son!" Minato hugged her back, he was happy to know they had a son. "It's wonderful."

"Hey, don't forget he's being chased by chunins." Kakashi mentions killing the happiness a little. "Always a downer..." Obito said making Kakashi flinch.

"Who cares, congratulations." Jiraiya said clapping for his student and his soon to be wife. "Yes, very well done." Tsunade added on.

 **Naruto took the corner too fast and the 2 chunin lost him. "Why that kid! He's so quick for an 11 year old."**

"So he's 11 and he's outrunning chunins? My son must be so talented!" Kushina said with glee.

 **"HAHAHA! SUCKERS!" Naruto said while running home free after his prank of defiling the hokage monument with paints.**

"He vandalized the hokage monument?!" Jiraiya said in shock. "Well your son's not only a prankster, but he actually got away with it. Gotta say, he's good." Jiraiya mentions. "My son's got to be the best prodigy ever!" Minato said also in shock Naruto actually got away with it. They were all ignoring the fact that Naruto pretty much vandalized the most sacred place in the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto managed to escape being caught by chunins, but he had to go to class after being caught by his teacher Iruka Umino. Iruka treated Naruto decently, not like a demon as the rest of the village did. But that didn't mean he treated Naruto with respect or as an actual person. Throughout Naruto's life, he was mistreated all over the place. He could never get a decent meal because he was rather poor. Villagers often shunned him or scolded him for even the slightest thing he does wrong, if he's just there whatsoever. It was like everyone just thought of him like someone merely to be pushed around. It was because of this reason that Naruto did pranks, because he thought scolding was better than shunning. He was still a child, he could not know this was wrong. He had tried so long to earn acknowledgement from others, but they only thing villagers acknowledged him as was a demon.**

"WAIT! The village treats my son like a demon? WHY?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!" Kushina yelled out shaking her fist. However under that rough exterior she just couldn't bare the thought of her son having such a horrible childhood and for no reason, at least no explained reason.

"Beats me, he's just a kid. He seems completely innocent, he may prank people, but I don't think that's enough to drive things this bad." Minato shrugged.

"It's so wrong!" Rin said determined.

"Yeah!" Obito added on.

Jiraiya pondered this, 'Hmm, confusing indeed, this doesn't seem right, we have to read further to know the truth.'

 **Naruto entered the classroom, it was graduation day for him. He had already failed the exam two times before because he couldn't master the clone jutsu, and well his obvious lack of actual knowledge or training.**

Kushina was puzzled, "The clone jutsu? But Uzumaki have large amounts of chakra, he should have no problem using the clone jutsu." Minato also said, "Well, didn't you have the same problem?" Kushina replied, "Yes I did, but I got the hang of it after awhile, but wouldn't I have taught him how to master his chakra?" Jiraiya pondered, "Yes, that is a good question. We'll find out later."

 **Naruto looked around to see some of his friends, or more like known companions because Naruto didn't talk a lot to them and when he did he was often ignored or put down.**

"Even the children... those selfish bastards!" Kushina said surprised while tightening her grip and her hair flying everywhere. "Calm down." Minato said assuring her putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kushina sighs as Jiraiya continues.

 **In the room was a kid with a dog on his head. His name was Kiba Inuzuka.**

"A dog? Inuzuka? That must be Tsume's son." Minato mentions. "It would seem we can read about our friend's children too." Kushina adds on.

 **A boy with sunglasses and several bugs on his body. His name was Shino Aburame.**

"Shibi's son."

 **A girl with pupil-less lavender eyes who was fidgeting with her fingers as Naruto went closer. Her name was Hinata Hyuga.**

"A Hyuga, I'm not sure if she's Hiashi or Hizashi's daughter." Kushina says. "Still she seems a little shy. Opposite of Hiashi." Minato mentions.

 **A boy with black hair and was half-asleep. His name was Shikamaru Nara.**

"Shikaku's son."

 **A blonde girl in purple clothing. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.**

"Inoichi."

 **A brown-haired boy eating chips. His name was Choji Akimichi.**

"Choza."

 **A girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno.**

"Hmm, I don't know anyone with the name Haruno." Minato wondered. "Maybe a civilian?"

 **On one desk, Sasuke Uchiha, he had an emotionless expression his hands were together and his eyes down.**

"From before!" Obito said. "At least he didn't die." Obito was upset, but he was also curious to learn of his future cousins and perhaps sister.

"He sounds like every Uchiha. Emotionless as ever." Minato commented.

"I sure hope he doesn't cause trouble for Naruto." Kushina said.

"He better not be one of those guys that values power over anything." Jiraiya said, previously seeing that happen with Uchiha.

 **Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, neither of them gave any looks towards each other. Sakura then pushed Naruto out of the way and said. "Sasuke can I sit next to you." Ino argued. "I want to sit next to him!"**

"Why that no good!" Kushina shook her fist.

"Fangirls..." Kakashi annoyingly said having to have dealt with some himself.

 **Naruto got up on Sasuke's desk. "Why do you get all the girls!" He said. The 2 then looked at each other with intensity, they were awfully close. Another kid in the front leaned backwards and with a slight push Naruto fell forward and their lips touched. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing!**

They all looked at each other and then Obito broke down in laughter. Rin joined him laughing hard. "HAHAHA!" Kakashi snickered too he just couldn't help himself. Jiraiya was already laughing while he read the sentence. Tsunade had no intent to slap Jiraiya, she too was laughing. Even Minato and Kushina couldn't help but laugh a little. Sure it was dumb, but this was hilarious.

 **Sakura was so angry. 'CHA! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss not NARUTO!' Sakura, Ino and some of the other girls after the kiss was done looked like they were about to crush Naruto to pieces. "Hey, time out." Iruka stops the girls before they crush Naruto to pieces. "No fighting. Let's get to the graduation tests."**

"Sigh..." Kushina took a breath. "Thank kami."

 **The final 2 students came into the room then. A girl with long black hair, a long black coat that ran to her ankles and a black rose in her hair as well as a girl with the same pupil-less lavender eyes and spiked-blade long indigo hair, basically a clone of Hinata when it came to comparison. Their names were Sidra Uchiha and Hikari Hyuga.**

"That's her! Finally my sister comes in!" Obito says out aloud happily.

"As well as another Hyuga." Minato adds on. "Hiashi or Hizashi?"

"Probably twins." Jiraiya commented.

"Hmm, 2 Hyuga heiresses." Tsunade wondered how that would turn out.

 **Sidra and Hikari took their seats without saying a word, in fact no one would dare to talk to them. Sidra had gotten the reputation as a dangerous person among the newest academy ninja. There were rumors going around that touching the black rose in her hair would cause a person to die immediately. Of course that wasn't true, but black roses were always Sidra's favorite flower. Yet it was a flower that symbolized death. Sidra didn't mind it too much, she was at a constant eye to get rid of anyone who got in her way. She still had friends, though they were few it was enough for her. If it weren't for that rumor boys would probably adore her like every other Uchiha that was popular.**

'She seems frightening...' Rin thought.

'She is so awesome...' Obito thought.

'Like every Uchiha.' Kakashi thought.

'Interesting, Obito has himself an mysterious sister.' Minato thought.

 **"Okay as you all know today is graduation day. The written exam is first." Everyone took the written exams. Unfortunately Naruto only got a 55%.**

"Naruto don't give up." Kushina said.

"Keep your confidence!" Rin encouraged.

"Come on!"

 **Multiple other tests were there. Soon it came to the clone jutsu. Sakura made 3, Sasuke made 5, Naruto however could not make a single one. When he did they were pale and small.**

 **'Come on Naruto you can do it.' Hinata thought.**

 **It also went to the transformation jutsu.**

 **"Okay Naruto. Let's see what you can do." Iruka said.**

 **"Okay Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied.**

"Hmm, that's odd, why can't he do it. It can't be because of chakra." Kushina wonders. "I would teach him how to do it. Come to think of it, why am I not mentioned?" Kushina brought up a valid point. If Naruto was her son then why is she not even mentioned. Kushina did not seem like the person to simply ignore her own son, no matter how annoying or dumb he might be. And even if Kushina was like that, there was also no mention of Minato, the assumed father since Naruto's hair was similar.

"Keep reading."

 **Naruto in fact, did do a transformation, but not exactly what Iruka asked.**

 **Naruto had transformed using his 'sexy jutsu' where he becomes a naked girl version of himself. It made Iruka nosebleed and become knocked out, in fact it even made the third hokage fall. Sort of? Maybe? Whatever...**

Everyone excluding Jiraiya face-faulted. This was the stupidest jutsu they've heard of. It was so dumb, and what was more stupid was that people would actually fall for it.

Jiraiya had to cover his mouth with his hands, but he couldn't help commenting or laughing. "OHOHOHAHA. Naruto's a pervert already, I can't believe sensei and this Iruka feel for it!"

Tsunade landed a direct punch to the pervy sage's face. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Well. Make a note." Minato said in depression.

"What?" Obito asked.

"To come up with that jutsu so my son doesn't invent it himself...I don't want my son to be the inventor of that perverted jutsu." Minato sighed.

 **"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled out loud.**

"To be fair he never said what to transform into." Obito commented making Kakashi and Rin glare at him.

 **When the test was over Naruto was the only one who failed.**

 **Kiba came up to Naruto and said. "Well, you failed again, it was obvious." Some other students started grinning at Naruto pointing at laughing. 'Please Kiba, don't insult Naruto.' Hinata thought.**

"Why those little brats, Naruto's got more talent then any of them!" Kushina said clenching her fist.

"Naruto seems a lot like Obito." Rin mentions.

"Failure, clumsy, besides the being shunned, it's pretty much the same." Kakashi mentioned. He got a glare from Obito and Kushina at that sentence.

"Just stating the truth..." Kakashi whimpered, a sweat dropped from his head.

'Obito is more alike to Naruto than his own sister. Though maybe the Uchiha clan's murder is what made Obito's sister like this. Otherwise she could have been like Obito. The failure part seems to be shared with all of them. But now it's different. She seems more confident. More superior to others. There's just something about her that worries me.'

 **Naruto expected to be teased, but he didn't hear anything, he sensed someone in front of him. Naruto got up seeing who was in front of him. Sidra was there with her Sharingan active.**

 **"Why are you defending him?" One of the students asks. Sidra doesn't move and makes the student step back with a mere look from her Sharingan's red glare. 'Naruto...' Hinata thought again. The students going up at Naruto backed off and grumbled being put in their place.**

"My sister is so awesome! And she's got her Sharingan too!" Obito says. "At least Naruto has students behind his back." Minato smiles. "It seems they both like my son!" Kushina said happily, knowing that the rest of the village treated him like crap, it was nice to know that some people didn't.

"She seems nice, I hope they get together. Of course if he gets together with Obito's sister that's fine too both seem like nice girls. She seems nicer than most Uchiha I know."

'She doesn't mean me, does she?' Obito thought with worry.

"Hey, let's not forget this girl killed her own parents. She might be hiding a dangerous side that's just waiting to tear down anyone who crosses her path." Minato mentioned.

"True." Kushina wondered, Sidra was a mysterious person whose intentions were yet to be revealed. 'Still, this girl, I have the feeling she's a nice person, on the inside, yet not on the outside.'

 **"You won't order me around." Kiba said grabbing Sidra by the shirt and tugging on it. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Sidra said out, Kiba then fell down instantly with his mind in another world of pain. He woke up several minutes later, but he didn't feel good.**

"Was that?" Tsunade asked, "Genjutsu, probably." Jiraiya finished.

"But Mangekyou Sharingan? What's that?" Obito asked.

Jiraiya pondered it for a brief moment holding his hand to his chin. "I've only heard of it. It's like the most advanced form of the Sharingan. Unless I'm wrong, only Madara Uchiha was someone who could use that. That's what I've heard."

"So, my sister has the powers of Madara! That is so awesome!" Obito remarked.

"Some failure she was." Kakashi mumbled.

"She's a strong Kunoichi, I don't get why she was called a failure." Rin said.

"Maybe I can unlock Mangekyou?" Obito asked getting more excited.

"Maybe, but I don't know the process." Jiraiya mentioned.

"Oh, maybe someone else knows. You know, the Uchiha that are...alive." Obito sucked up his emotions and then impatiently said. "Keep reading!"

 **Naruto after the test was miserable as he walked towards his house. However it was sometime here that Mizuki came up to him.**

 **"Hey Naruto. I heard you failed." Mizuki said.**

 **"Yeah...that's my third time failing." Naruto said depressingly.**

 **"Well, there might be one way for you to still pass."**

 **Naruto's head bolted up towards him, "How, Mizuki-sensei?"**

 **"There's a sacred scroll of sealing that's hidden in the hokage's library, if you obtain it and then learn the technique hidden inside of it, you can pass."**

 **"Well...I do want to pass. I won't get in trouble will I?"**

 **"Nope. I'll guarantee it."**

 **"Well. Okay! I'll do it!"**

"NO! Naruto it's a trap!" Obito yelled out.

"He can't hear you...you don't have to shout." Kakashi said.

 **That night Naruto snuck into the hokage's library and stole the scroll of sealing. He already had too much experience sneaking around so it was rather easy. Naruto found a place in a forest nearby to start training. He opened the scroll and saw a hand sign that he assumed was what he needed to do so he began training.**

"If I remember correctly, that scroll was meant to teach the shadow clone jutsu." Jiraiya mentions. "Why would someone like Mizuki tell him to steal that?"

 **"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out.**

 **"What are you doing with that scroll!"**

 **"Iruka-sensei! I was told if I learned the technique I could still pass the graduation!" Naruto said brightly, not even the closest aware of his own actions.**

 **"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"**

 **"Mizuki-sensei."**

 **"Naruto!" Mizuki was up in a tree with his weapons armed he threw 3 kunai at Naruto, Iruka quickly pushed him aside and the kunai ended up hitting his right leg.**

"This doesn't look good." Tsunade commented.

 **"So that's how it's going to be." Iruka growled taking the kunai out of his leg.**

 **"Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki asked.**

 **"Naruto, don't believe him! He used you to gain the scroll himself! Don't let him have it!" Iruka yelled back.**

 **"Hmm, well then, I might as well tell Naruto it then."**

 **"NO! THAT'S AN S-CLASS SECRET! YOU CAN'T SAY IT!"**

 **"Oh really? Naruto, have you ever wondered why people look at you like a monster?"**

"Finally, here comes the explanation. It better be a good one or else!" Kushina said knuckling down.

 **"12 years ago, this village was attacked by a nine-tailed fox."**

"The nine-tails?" Kushina questioned. "It somehow got free, how?!" Kushina couldn't even begin to imagine the terror that the nine-tails would bring.

"Whatever happened, it got free, maybe someone released it." Minato said.

 **"However the fourth hokage managed to stop it and seal it to prevent it rampaging any further."**

"Fourth? So this is the time of a fourth hokage?" Minato thought. 'Maybe it could be me? It didn't specify who it was.'

"So sensei picked a successor, good for him." Jiraiya commented.

 **"Here's thing. The one that he sealed it in was you! You are the nine-tailed fox!"**

 **Those words echoed in Naruto's head, suddenly it all make much more sense.**

Kushina's heart skipped a beat. "No...My son, has that fox...No...Why..." Minato held Kushina close to try and comfort her. Kushina leaned into Minato letting herself break down, she couldn't imagine the pain Naruto went through having the nine-tails inside him. The burden of harboring the nine-tails was a sin everyday for Kushina, it was a burden she would not wish on her greatest foe. To think her son had that fox was heart-breaking, enough to turn her joys of having a son into tears to know he'll only be alive to suffer.

"That liar." Tsunade commented. "The jinchuuriki is not the actual nine-tails. It's like saying if you sealed someone in a scroll then the scroll is that person. How could the people of the village be so blind."

"Naruto saved them all from the fox. The villagers don't know what could happen if Naruto released it out of pure rage." Jiraiya added on.

 **"MIZUKI! YOU BASTARD!" Iruka yelled out.**

 **"DIE!" Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto.**

 **Iruka instantly shielded Naruto from the attack, his blood spilled onto Naruto.**

 **"Iruka-sensei, why?"**

 **"Why would you save that brat, he killed your parents." Mizuki mentioned.**

"He didn't do it the fox did!" Rin cried out.

 **"Because...Naruto's the same as me. An orphan, he was never a demon. After my parents died, no one liked me. No one played or wanted to talk to me. I was an outcast. Though I did well in school I never had true friends. We're the same. So I will protect him. He is not the nine-tailed fox!"**

"Such a sweet person." Rin commented.

"Remind me to thank him when we get back." Kushina said.

 **"HAHA! Liar! Truth to be told you hate him too! You just want the scroll back!" Mizuki taunted.**

 **"NARUTO!" Naruto ran off into the forest. Mizuki tailed him. Iruka tears the shuriken out of his back and continues after them.**

 **Naruto stopped at a point when Iruka jumped down. "Naruto hand the scroll over to me! Mizuki's after it!"**

 **Naruto runs up and nails Iruka in the stomach.**

"Is he insane?!" Obito gasped.

 **Iruka dispelled and Mizuki was there in his place. "How did you know..." Mizuki grunted.**

 **"Because, I'm Iruka." Naruto dispelled revealing Iruka. "And I will defend Naruto! If you lay a finger on him I will kill you!"**

"That's a good strategy." Jiraiya said confidently.

"Go Iruka!" Rin cheered.

 **Mizuki charged at Iruka now. "You know I didn't want to do this, but I'll just kill you here! DIE!"**

 **"NARUTO!" Iruka said after he came out from behind the tree. Naruto kicked Mizuki back making him tumble over.**

 **"I won't let you hurt Iruka-sensei!"**

"Kid's got heart." Jiraiya humbly said.

"He's got guts and spirit too." Tsunade commented.

 **"Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" Suddenly the forest was covered with Naruto's shadow clones, hundreds of orange jumpsuits.**

 **They started the beat the hell out of Mizuki until the sun came up.**

"YES!" Obito, Rin and Kushina said in unison.

 **"Naruto, come over here, I have something for you."**

 **"What is it Iruka-sensei?"**

 **"Close your eyes."**

 **Naruto did so and felt something on his forehead.**

 **"Can I look?" Naruto asked.**

"Oh! I know what it is!" Obito yelled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all do." Kakashi said.

"How wonderful." Minato smiled with Kushina at his shoulder.

 **"You graduated, congratulations Naruto!"**

 **Naruto saw that he now wore Iruka's headband. "THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto hugged him tight.**

 **"Ow..." Iruka said.**

"He's still injured." Tsunade trailed off.

"Aww, be happy for the kid!" Jiraiya brightly said. No argument there.

"Congratulations Naruto!"

 **Iruka treated Naruto to ramen in the morning at now it was off to get their jonin teachers!**

"AH, ramen." Minato sighed.

"That's the chapter." Jiraiya said.

"I think we should discuss something first." Kushina said. "First off, I'm dead, aren't I..." She said instantly changing the mood of the situation.

"Iruka said Naruto's an orphan. So, I'm dead..." She trailed off again. It was most likely the nine-tails incident that killed Kushina, since having a tailed beast extracted from oneself will kill the jinchuuriki.

"And I'm the father. So I'm dead too." Minato mentioned. They both couldn't stand the fact that they had left their son alone. Minato was still unknown on how he died.

"Hey, that's why we are reading this, so we can prevent things from happening." Jiraiya said putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Right. Then we can stay alive and not have our son be treated like complete trash." Kushina said boldly.

"Next chapter. I'll read." Obito said taking the book from Jiraiya.

 **Naruto had arrived in the classroom for jonin assignments, all his classmates were already there. He found a seat next to Sasuke once more. When Sakura came over the pushed him out of the way. Iruka began to announce the teams.**

"That jerk of a girl." Kushina grumbled.

 **He got to team 7, "Because of our larger amount of gradates this time, we will have two teams of four members, Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sidra Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."**

"This will be interesting." Kakashi mumbled.

 **"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Hikari Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka."**

 **"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi."**

"Typical Ino-Shika-Cho." Tsunade mentioned.

 **"Now your sensei's will come in a second to pick you up. They'll tell you what to do next."**

 **It was now over 3 hours since Iruka left, Naruto, Sasuke, Sidra and Sakura all waited patiently. Naruto was setting up an eraser trap for the jonin sensei who walked in.**

 **"Naruto sit down." Sakura asked in a demanding voice.  
**

 **"You're not sitting down so you shouldn't be talking." Sidra calmly said.**

 **"WHY YOU!" Sakura never liked Sidra, she always acted so cool. Or that was what she thought.**

"Well, Obito's sister is arrogant." Jiraiya mentions.

"Sakura deserved that." Rin added on.

 **A person soon walked into the room the eraser landed right on him. He had gray hair that leaned right of his face which was covered with a dark blue mask and his headband covered his left eye.**

"OMG! Kakashi's that's you!" Rin said.

"AND YOU FELL FOR THE ERASER PRANK! HAHA!" Obito laughed.

"I didn't yet..."

"We don't know that's me..."

Kakashi faulted, he reminded himself to be aware of that in the future.

 **"Well my first impression, you're a bunch of idiots."**

 **'Well look who it is? Just who I wanted.' Sidra thought.**

"Classic Kakashi." Minato smirked.

 **Kakashi moved them outside and then said, "Let's start with introductions. Tell me your name, hobbies, dreams, any sort of that."**

 **"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you any of them. My dreams for the future, I never thought about them. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."**

 **"That wasn't a response, all he told us was his name." Sakura deadpanned.**

"And now we know it's you." Obito said mockingly, "And...really Kakashi, really?" Obito deadpanned as well.

"Hehehe." Rin giggled as Kakashi sulked again.

 **"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! I dislike the 2 minutes it takes to make ramen or heat it up! My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage this village has ever seen!"**

"Ramen and hokage...sounds like Minato." Jiraiya chuckled making Minato sweat a little. Kushina was happy, this was exactly how she imagined her son would be like.

 **"Not bad, now you." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.**

 **"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, well the person I like, is... well..." Sakura stared a little at Sasuke.**

 **"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.**

 **"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out. Naruto felt like he was shot by an arrow.**

"BASTARD!" Kushina and Obito said at the same time.

"What did Naruto do to earn her hate anyways?" Kakashi mentions.

"We'll probably never find out." Minato says.

 **"And now you the groady one." Kakashi said.**

 **"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone..." He said getting darker with each word. Kakashi didn't show any expression.**

 **'I hope he doesn't mean me...' Naruto thought.**

 **'Sasuke is so hot!' Sakura thought.**

"Is Sasuke all that girl thinks about?" Rin asked.

"Probably." Kakashi answered.

'Just like me...to Kakashi.' Rin thought having been a sort-of fangirl before. But she gave up after a while, and she now could say personally that she was a desperate fool.

 **"And finally you." Kakashi said.**

 **"My name is Sidra Uchiha. My favorite flower is a black rose. I like drinking green tea, stargazing and reading books. I have two goals. One is to master the Sharingan and surpass my ancestors, two is to end the Uchiha cycle of hatred." Sidra saying all that as if those things were common knowledge.**

"Well at least she did what the teacher actually asked..." Jiraiya said.

"You just got totally owned by my sis!" Obito remarked to Kakashi pointing at his face. "Also what's the Uchiha cycle of hatred?" Obito asked.

"I have no idea what that is." Minato said.

"Me neither." Jiraiya said.

"First I've heard of it." Tsunade said.

 **"Okay..." Kakashi said.**

 **'She's odd.' Sakura thought.**

 **'Again please don't let that be me...' Naruto thought.**

 **'If it's Itachi, I'll kill her myself, I'm the only one who gets to kill Itachi and that's final.' Sasuke thought.**

"That jerk, how could he be so cold towards my sis." Obito said growling.

"Obito, don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Rin said, she didn't believe Sasuke could seriously be that cold at such a young age.

Minato thought in his head, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

 **"Okay, we'll talk about improving introductions later. I'll see you at the training field for our first assignment."**

 **"What is it?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Survival training."**

"Isn't that what we did?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it's what every genin team has to go through." Minato replied.

 **"What's that?"**

 **"I could tell you, but you're not going to like it."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"It's a test, out of the 27 chosen genin, only 9 will move on to become full pledged genin. And the percent chance you'll fail is at least 66%!" Kakashi said.**

 **Naruto as shocked, Sasuke just gave another emotionless grin, Sakura looked like she was annoyed at Kakashi's over exaggeration, Sidra didn't change her expression.**

 **"Also, don't eat breakfast, unless you feel like throwing it up."**

"Kakashi, that's not very nice. A healthy ninja is a good ninja." Rin said making an angry face at Kakashi.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi said sheepishly.

 **Author's Notes: Okay...I know the events aren't specifically as they happened in the series, but I didn't watch all the episodes back to back enough to remember every single little detail so I apologize for that.**

 **To Ambernightdazer416: Sorry I changed Sidra's past a little from what you made it...I hope you don't mind.**

 **Oh well, read, review, follow, favorite.**


End file.
